nukesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nukes Wiki
Welcome Hello. This is an informative wiki on why i feel nuclear weapons are bad for the world. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons where developed during WW2 where they arguably ended the war. Since, they have not been used for more then threats and test. Some say that they keep the world peaceful and that they are tools that balances the world's powers. I think nuclear weapons are incapable of bringing anything positive to the world. besides the obvious, destruction, they further divide nations, increase tension, and decreases trust. Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT) The Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty opened for signatures in 1968 and went into force in 1970. 190 states/nations signed it and it only recognizes 5 states as nuclear weapons states: The US, Russia, France, UK and China. All who signed have abided by it except North Korea who withdrew from it in 2003. Four UN states never signed India, Pakistan, South Sudan, and Israel. Tension Because of the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty those who are under the suspision of pursueing nuclear weapons and have entered the NPT are monitered by the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA). January 29, 2002 President George W. Bush labeled North Korea, Iran, and Iraq an axis of evil for pursuing weapons of mass destruction. Stating that by seeking nuclear weapons they pose a grave and growing danger. North Korea in 1985 North Korea Joined the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty since then they have slowly moved away from their agreement, withdrawing from it on February 10, 2003. North Korea avoided or weaseled their way out of any agreement to disarm or shut down their nuclear program unless it was on their own terms. Iran While still allied Iran joined the Nuclear Cooperation Program created by the US and began developing their nuclear power program in 1957. Since the Iranian Revolution in 1979 the US pulled their support and became skeptical that Iran may use thier nuclear advancement to create an atomic bomb. Destruction The soul purpose of nuclear weapons are to destroy, true, but it goes beyond just a simple blast and its over. Radioactivity could last from seconds to millions of years. there is no good in this. image_woman_burn.jpg 800px-Kiev-UkrainianNationalChernobylMuseum_15.jpg|Bunny horror-1024x537.jpg|Ant-Walking Alligators of Hiroshima kazakhstan.jpg Why this Matters Nuclear weapons are a clear threat to the Planet and as long as they are around is a possiblity of them being used by someone who has no mental or moral restraint. its hard to ignore that this is a possiblity when you look at the past and think of people like hitler or stalin who did not hesitate to commit genocide because of their personal issues with a certain people. I know what you are thinking, "Hitler did not have nuclear weapons so how would getting rid of them change the possiblity of another holocaust". This would be a great point. My response is that the world has learned from its past and though slow and inconsistant we are moving toward a more peaceful future and nuclear weapons only reminded us of what they were used for how they could be used again. Category:Browse